


Mal Dovah (Little dragon)

by SentinelCipher



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Smut, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelCipher/pseuds/SentinelCipher
Summary: A month ago, the last dragonborn released Miraak from Apocrypha. In return for his release, Hermaeus Mora bound him to her in a ritual she did not understand the implications of until it was too late to go back. What was the cost of her soul and who owned it now?(Miraak x tld oneshot, Hermaeus is only spoken of and does not make an appearance)





	Mal Dovah (Little dragon)

She looked up at him, through the flickering light of the campfire. She bit her lower lip and looked up at the stars. Devines, how did she get here. Well… she knew that. But looking at the man beside her alone was enough to make her feel like the fire dragons could breathe was burning inside of her instead. That feeling had crept up on her as soon as she allowed herself to relax around him. But it had spread... and at this point she thought she’d need it to keep her alive and breathing.

“Miraak.” She paused but he didn’t respond. “ I don’t believe I’ve said this to youbut… I’m sorry. He gave me the choice to be bound to you and I am aware you might rather be with anyone else but me. “  
“ He made me aware of the alternative option. Of what would happen if I opt to abandon you. Death.”

She swallowed hard and tried to keep the mental images of what would have happened had he chosen that at bay.  
His voice resounded again, louder than her thoughts even. He had lost the echo she had gotten used to in Apocrypha and some of his power. They had long burned his old robes. They symbolised his servitude. She now had the mask he once bore, just in case he would one day want it back. But he no longer wore it. “I owe you an apology as well. I only attempted to kill you because it was my only way out. Fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom. I did not wish you harm personally. I regretted it as I was watching you before our battle.”  
“ You mean when you were stealing my dragon souls.” She muttered, frowning at him in some glimmer of anger she still felt over that.  
“ Yes. In many ways, this is a far more favourable outcome.”

She scraped her throat. “ So what is this… ritual he did anyway. It almost seemed like some sort of marriage ceremony.”  
Miraak threw a branch into the fire. “ Nii Lost. “  
She looked at him, dumbstruck, and this time he looked back. “Excuse me?”  
Miraak grinned in the way he tended when he knew something she did not. Smug. Arrogant. “It was. Did you truly believe he wouldn’t get anything out of this? We’re the only two dovakhiin in this world. He wants to know what happens when we are put together, we are his experiment. He seeks to find out if we’ll kill each other or strengthen each other. No better way to test that than to tie us together by a bond not even Akatosh can sever.”  
“ But we did not choose it. It is invalid if it was a marriage. And there was no priest there, he couldn’t… ”  
“ I am a dragon priest. And you freely agreed to being tied to me for the rest of your life, did you not? If I recall correctly, you even yelled it to Hermeaus Mora. I agreed as well, otherwise the binding ritual would not have worked and he would have killed me regardless. He merely added that we cannot stray from each other until a certain distance.”  
She hugged her legs, head leaning on her knees. What a mess. “ What if we get too powerful? What if I seek to take over Nirn too, as you did.”  
“ Then he has shaped history once more. Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know. He will likely await our demise or reign in the one of us who outlives the other. Offer us a miracle solution to cure us from our grief. Unless we were to have a child.”  
She scoffed. “A child.”

He wasn’t laughing and it made her heart beat so fast that she could feel it in her throat. “ You think that could happen? I mean... knowing what needs to happen in order to conceive a child.”  
“ I am aware that you feel connected to me, even without the ritual. “  
“ I already told you that I do not approve of the way you seek to read me Miraak.”  
“ Zu Drey Ni.”  
She looked at him, confused. “What do you mean you did not?”  
He sighed and moved closer to her. He looked at her, took his glove off and outstretched his hand to her. He put hers on it and watched as he turned it upwards. He traced a finger from its palm to her shoulder. “Morah. It feels like a fire does it not? Scorching yet pleasant.” She nodded.

“ I cannot sense that from you.”  
She laughed. “You read about this? What kind of books did you read in Apocrypha? I mean it must have gotten lonely but…”  
He shook his head, looking her straight in the eyes with a very serious expression.  
She stopped laughing. “Have been with another Dragonborn before?”  
He shook his head again and glanced down at her lips for a second. That is when it dawned on her.  
“ You feel it too.”  
“Geh, Mal Dovah.“  
“ What does that mean? Yes, little dragon?”  
He nodded.  
“ How do I know this is no trick? How could you feel this and still have wanted me dead?” She felt all the more hurt and pulled her arm back and got up, shaking her head. “This is a trick.”  
“ He believed you were no threat of me doing that because of this bond. Why else would I complimente you during battle rather than trying to break your spirit? How else could I call you back to my tower as often as I like. He thought I would not be able to harm you because it would tear me asunder. But I already was broken and blinded.”

“ And so you almost did.” She could feel tears burning in her eyes and they infuriated her.  
“ You fought me as well did you not? I was certain that there could be no future with us both in it. Krosis.” She gritted her teeth as he got up too and walked towards her. Careful, as if he was concerned he would scare her away. He stopped very close to her, closer to her than he had ever allowed himself to be and reached for her waist. She let him, looking at his face. She remembered the first time he had removed his mask, how it knocked the breath right out of her. A sense of possessiveness and belonging had mixed with her anger. She hadn’t expected to feel attracted to him physically as well, but as soon as she’d seen his face. Somewhat scarred but still young, still handsome, still wild and tempestuous in his stare. She remembered how his eyes had lingered on her too, but as if he was confirming something. Confusion and anger, but he had seen hers before. He had already learned to fight that instinct, after watching her for so long.

She reached up to his face and placed her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it with his lips slightly parted as he breathed out.  
“ You do not owe me anything. I will not force a relationship on you. I owe you my freedom.”  
“ Yet you are shackled to me, with him likely watching.”  
“ He had my soul and in his presence in the ritual, he gave it to you. And you gave yours to me.”  
She swallowed. She had repeated his words in the dragon tongue and had guessed as much. But hearing it confirmed…

“ So where do we go from here?” She whispered to him, feeling far more vulnerable than she had.  
“ I told you that I know things that the Greybeards will never teach you. I can teach you even more than you know.”  
“ You know damn well that is not what I am talking about.”  
He remained silent. “ What do you wish to happen next?”  
“ How would it feel when we…”  
She noticed a small smile on his face. “ I do not know that. Vonmindoraan? Frin? Unslaad?. “  
“Yeah thinking is not an option right now so you’ll have to tell me what that means.”  
“ Incomprehensible? Hot? Eternal? My guess is as good as yours. “ 

He reached for the side of her neck, gently. She looked up at him, again feeling her pulse in her head and it was going a little too fast. “ Do you want to know?”  
“ Dreh hi?”  
She stood on her tiptoes and barely managed to reach his lips with hers and she made the most of it before she whispered to his lips. “Geh. Even if just because your behaviour afterwards will likely tell me all I need to know about where your loyalty lies.”  
He grabbed her by the arms and put her against the wall. “Then we will not.”  
“ Why not?”  
“ He may wish for me to take you by force but I shall not.”  
“ By f..? This is not my first time, Miraak. I have a potion which keeps me from getting pregnant.”  
“ But you do not wish to. You merely wish to test me. If I ever do have you, it will be because you want me as I want you.”  
She couldn’t stop a grin which she imagined looked a lot like his when he knew something she did not. “Social cues are your Talos’ heel aren’t they?”  
He looked confused and a little angry because of it. She grabbed his hand and led him towards their tent and on her sleeping bag. She sat on top of his lap and he allowed her to do so. Then she took the top part of her armour off, shivering in the cold with only a breastband to cover her torso. He immediately put a hand on her collarbone and she felt warm again. “ Hi Los Brit.”  
Ok. Focus. She opened her eyes. “ Do you want me? ”  
“ It does not matter.”  
“ It does.” She leaned forward, pushed down his robe and kissed him on the neck. She then leaned backwards again. “ Because if you are truly mine, I want you.” 

She saw a shift in the way he looked at her. Something more animalistic and hungry. Before she knew it, his hand gripped the back of her head and his lips were rough on hers. He felt how he pulled her closer onto his lap and moaned as she moved against him. He didn’t want to let go when she wanted to take off her armour. She whispered “Let me go.” Into his ear and he did, clearly not happy about it.  
“Take off your armour.” He seemed to doubt for a second, but when she helped him with it and placed burning kisses on every surface that was revealed, he no longer seemed to mind. She only skipped one area and grinned at him when she took a step back. His eyes didn’t leave her as she undressed. He seemed entranced.  
What followed next released something within her that she could only describe as feral. He seemed careful at first and it made her feel restless and all the more impatient. She commanded him “Uznahgaar” through gritted teeth as her nails dug into his back. She tried to get him closer, deeper, faster. When he finally did stop holding back, she felt the vigor and ferosity he had put into their fight once more. But this time it did not feel destructive, it was as if the way he moved in her forged their souls together. As if every hungry kiss was a lifeline. It indeed did feel indescribable, hot, and like they could keep burning forever. 

When they were panting beside each other after, she was still laying on his arm. She looked over at him, unbelieving that this morning she was still wondering if he considered her any more than a nuisance.  
“ You…” she was still catching her breath “… feel any different? Want to betray me yet?”  
He grabbed her leg and put it over his before he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her against his body.  
“ What do you think, Mal Dovah?” He was also slightly out of breath when he asked her and kissed her neck the way she had kissed his before they began. She didn't respond and tangled her fingers in his messy hair when he let stopped and she could focus again. To some extent at least.  
“ I think that if I wasn’t already married to you that I would want to now.” She laughed and moaned as she felt his finger trace her spine. She looked him in the eye again, foreheads now almost touching.  
He placed his hand right above her left breast and she still felt it burn but it left no mark. “ Zu’u los hin. Hi Los Dii.“  
“ I am yours, you are mine?”  


He kissed the top of her head, more softly than she had ever figured he’d be capable of, and eased against him.  
“ We should have done this a month ago, would have made our travels a lot more pleasant.”  
He played puled her even closer and kissed her again. “ I did not trust you yet, then.”  
“ YOU didn’t trust ME?” her voice sounded a lot more high-pitched than he was used to and she heard a warm laugh coming from him. It was glorious.  
“ Miraak?”  
“ Hm?”  
“ … nevermind.”  
“ I believe I do too, Mal Dovah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the words are translated in the text (because I'm no fan of reading back and forth myself) but here's a list:
> 
> Nii Lost = it was  
> Zu Drey Ni = I did not  
> Mal Dovah = little dragon  
> Geh = yes  
> Krosis = apologies, sorry  
> Dreh hi = do you?  
> Morah = focus  
> Hi Los Brit = you are beautiful  
> Vonmindoraan? Frin? Unslaad? = Incomprehensible? Hot? Eternal?  
> Zu’u los hin. Hi Los Dii = I am yours, you are mine


End file.
